dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dragon Age (time period)
let's be real here the return of the dragons was a pretty huge deal, but hasn't a lot of other stuff worthy of naming an age after happened over the course of the games? Like, say, a giant hole in the sky appearing? my vote is for Rift Age. or maybe everyone has been too busy dealing with all of the chaos to make a new age, and that's why it hasn't happened. --Altmer911 (talk) 01:47, February 10, 2015 (UTC)altmer911 An age is named in the last year of the previous age, and it isn't always literal, or it doesn't always come true. Like the Towers Age doesn't mention the Blight, or the separation of the Tevinters. henioo (da talk page) 10:28, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Cronology of Inquisition While there is no exact way to know when each event from Inquisition happens, not all of them took place on the same year. David Gaider wroe on his twitter that the events span about 3 years: https://twitter.com/davidgaider/status/550043493390123009 --Akanthar (talk) 00:24, February 14, 2015 (UTC) :David Gaider has since debunked this. Apparently the original tweet was a joke/exaggeration? https://twitter.com/davidgaider/status/601698185439006720 In another panel, the devs have stated that they won't say exactly how long the game lasts in Thedosian time, but alas, I've been unable to find it this morning so far. --R2sMuse (talk) 12:44, May 24, 2015 (UTC) ::FWIW, finally found the post. It's from David Gaider's deactivated tumblr. He says they never established an official timeline for events in game. A reblog is here. --R2sMuse (talk) 13:05, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Date of the Architect From the World of Thedas Vol. 1 Erratum: Page 141: There are rumors in some circles of an intelligent darkspawn known as the Architect, who attempted to unearth and kill the remaining Old Gods and taint the entire surface world. Though the timeline says 9:14 Dragon, most reliable sources state these events actually occurred in 9:10 Dragon. This is a canonical source as it was published by BioWare and was done so after World of Thedas Vol 1 was printed. Therefore the correct date for this event is 9:10. -- 03:28, May 8, 2015 (UTC) A post from a group of fans on a BLOG is not canon. The "writers and artists" put the date as 9:14. FANS changed it to 9:10 to fit the "Alistair is Fiona's child" fan based theory. That doesn't make it truth. Stamping your foot and saying "But WE want it 9:10!!!" doesn't make it true. PUBLISHED CANON says it is 9:14. A BLOG POST from FANS changed that to 9:10. Therefore, 9:10 is INCORRECT. It wasn't written by fans, it was written by the writers at BioWare, I'm not sure where you're getting that idea from. -- 03:43, May 8, 2015 (UTC) The "Bioware Community Team" who wrote the Erratum do work for Bioware, but are not actual Writers of the game. They work behind the scenes, passing information to and from the writers and fans as well as passing along ideas, but that's not the same as actually creating the characters and coming up with back-story for those characters. The World of Thedas volume 1 was written "From the writers and artists of the Dragon Age games". -- : It is an official addendum to the published book released by BioWare. Regardless of who specifically wrote it, they work for BioWare and were authorized by BioWare to update information that was in the book. They are not just fans, nor is this information unofficial or refuted by any writers. I'll also point out that it unfortunately has been confirmed by BioWare that Fiona is Alistair's mother, so this wasn't a matter of fans making something up to fit their "headcanon". -- 05:00, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :Also I am fairly sure the primary author for the erratum was Ben Gelinas, who is one of the regular editors for the game writers and in constant contact with them. So I think its pretty safe to say the notes in the erratum were looked at and OK'd by the writers before being passed on for publication. - 07:19, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :: Yep, found the original tweet by Ben Gelinas, with the official BioWare twitter account praising it. Pretty clear evidence that the erratum is indeed canon. -- 04:52, May 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Pretty clear cut case here, so I've reverted to the original. 17:57, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Got my copy of WoT Vol 2 today and the erratum mentioned above is printed on the final page, so we finally have a concrete source of it! -- 19:40, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Game Events In how much detail should game events be described in this timeline? As it stands, it is inconsistent. DAO gets only Ostagar and the final battle, DAI gets a more thorough description. (talk) 01:32, November 30, 2016 (UTC)